Quand l'amour s'en mêle
by narusasulov
Summary: Sasuke essaye tant bien que mal d'echapper a son fan club en partant dans la forêt de Konoha, où il se cache dans une grotte. C'est aussi dans cette grotte que se trouve Naruto...Que va t'il se passer
1. Chapter 1

Les choses changeaient à Konoha… Enfin, peut-être pas…

Sasuke courait à travers la forêt, cherchant à échapper à ses poursuivants qui n'étaient autres que son fan-club attitré mené par Sakura Haruno. Il parvint enfin à trouver une cachette, une petite grotte cachée derrière des buissons. Le groupe passa à côté sans remarquer son existence.

Sasuke put enfin respirer. C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd au fond de la caverne remit tous ses sens en alerte. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se mit en garde. Du fond de la grotte, une ombre s'approchait de plus en plus de lui.

« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda l'ombre.

Cette vois, il l'a connaissait ! C'était Naruto ! Effectivement le petit blond émergea de l'ombre.

« Je me cache » répondit Sasuke à sa question. « Les filles me courent encore après. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Oho, encore les filles… Ben, j'ai l'habitude de venir ici moi… Ici on ne me juge pas… » termina-t-il à voix basse.

On sentait la tristesse dans sa voix.

« Tu me permets de rester un peu ? » demanda le brun.

Pour réponse, Naruto se contenta de lui sourire. Sasuke se montrait rarement gentil avec lui, alors il n'allait pas rater cette occasion. Le petit blond vint s'asseoir à coté de son ami et regarda ses pieds ; il y avait une question qu'il voulait lui poser depuis longtemps…

« Sasuke… Tu as l'air de me détester… est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? »

Le jeune Uchiwa tourna le regard vers Naruto, surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais détesté.

« Je ne te déteste pas, loin de là… »

« Pourquoi te montres-tu si désagréable avec moi alors ?! »

« Parfois tu te montre si puissant… bien plus que moi et… je suis jaloux, je veux moi aussi te montrer de quoi je suis capable. Je veux te prouver ma valeur… »

Sasuke n'avait pas dit toute la vérité et il mourrait plutôt que de lui avouer, en ce moment en tout cas…

« J'aimerais que tu sois moins froid avec moi… ça me fait souffrir… » murmura Naruto a voix basse.

Sasuke regarda le jeune blond tristement. Il voulait tout sauf le faire souffrir. Mu d'un élan de tendresse et de culpabilité, le jeune brun pris Naruto dans ses bras.

« Je sui désolé, Naruto, je te promets que ça va changer… »

Naruto lui rendit son étreinte en rougissant. Une larme, une seul et unique larme coula le long de la joue du jeune garçon, une larme remplie d'émotion…

« Merci… » murmura-t-il simplement.

Ils restèrent là durant plusieurs heures, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le soleil s'était couché et la lune brillait d'une pâle lumière bleutée.

« Faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer… » déclara le brun.

Naruto hocha doucement la tête et se défit à contre cœur de la tendre étreinte de Sasuke. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux côtes à côtes, perdu dans leurs pensées, se souriant timidement de temps à autres. Ils ne comprenaient plus grand chose à ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Tous deux avaient apprécié leur étreinte dans la grotte. Quand ils arrivèrent à la demeure Uchiwa, ils se dirent au-revoir et Naruto continua son chemin…

...........................................................................

Le lendemain matin l'équipe n°7 avait rendez-vous avec leur professeur aux portes de Konoha. Sasuke et Sakura étaient déjà là. La jeune fille essayait encore désespérément de draguer l'homme de son cœur qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Naruto arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Salut tout le monde !!! » dit-il en s'interposant entre le brun et la jeune fille.

« Rah, Naruto, dégage ! Ne nous gêne pas ! » hurla Sakura.

Mais le blond ne la regarda même pas.

« Bonjour Sasuke… » dit le blond, le rouge aux joues.

« Bonjour… » répondit doucement Sasuke.

Le porteur de Kyubi, alla s'asseoir à coté du brun et sourit doucement. Sakura les regarda bizarrement, surtout Naruto en fait… Kakashi arriva quelques heures plus tard. Comme d'habitude, il s'attendait à recevoir des réprimandes de Naruto et Sakura et un regard dédaigneux de Sasuke. Mais seul la jeune fille aux cheveux rose réagit à son arrivée. Le blond et le brun étaient bien trop occupé à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux… Le professeur s'approcha silencieusement d'eux et quand il fut assez proche…

« BOUH !!! »

Mais les deux jeunes réagirent à peine, tournant doucement la tête vers lui.

« Bonjour. » dirent-ils en cœur et en souriant.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux, depuis quand s'entendaient-ils aussi bien ces deux là ? Le professeur, dérouté, leur laissa la journée de libre, ayant oublié tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire sur la journée. Sakura se précipita directement sur le brun mais celui-ci partait déjà en compagnie de Naruto. La jeune fille, intriguée, se mit à les suivre mais les deux ninja sentirent sa présence et la semèrent dans la forêt.

Quand ils furent sûrs de ne plus être suivit, ils retournèrent dans la grotte où ils s'étaient si longuement étreint la veille. Il se rassirent au fond de la caverne et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

« Je… Sasuke ? » fit Naruto, brisant le silence.

« Oui ? » répondit-il doucement.

« Je… depuis hier, j'arrête pas de penser à toi… En fait, non, ça fait plus longtemps… » avoua le blond en rougissant.

« Moi… moi aussi… » dit Sasuke a voix basse.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent longuement, rouge comme des pivoines. Lentement leurs visages se rapprochèrent et doucement leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour partager un doux et tendre premier baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux…

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi Naruto… » fit le brun en baissant la tête.

Le blond sourit, ému aux larmes.

« Moi aussi, Sasuke… moi aussi… »

Et ils échangèrent un autre baiser, plus passionné. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble pendant plusieurs minutes, se disputant, dansant ensemble, effectuant une danse millénaire… Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils se sourirent et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Encore une fois, ils passèrent la journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangeant, en même temps, de petit baiser de temps à autre cette fois-ci.

Quand ils se décidèrent à rentrer la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. La forêt était silencieuse et les rues désertes. Les deux garçons rentrèrent main dans la main. Il arrivèrent devant la demeure de Sasuke.

« Bon, ben, bonne nuit… » dit le blond en se retournant.

« Naruto ! » s'exclama Sasuke en attrapant la manche du blond. « Tu veux rester dormir à la maison ? » proposa le brun, gêné.

Naruto rougit et accepta l'invitation de son ami. Les deux jeunes garçons entrèrent dans la grande maison et ne prirent même pas la peine de manger avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent, restant en sous-vêtement et ils se glissèrent sous les draps froids. Gêné au début, ils restèrent chacun de leur coté du lit mais, petit a petit, ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre pour finalement se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Après plusieurs baisers doux et chastes, ils s'endormirent.


	2. Chapter 2

...............................................................................................

Au petit matin, Sasuke se réveilla, habitué à se lever tôt. Quand il vit le petit blond endormit contre lui, un doux sourire attendrit étira ses lèvres. Doucement, il déposa un tendre baiser sur le crane de son bel ange blond. Il décida de rester au lit et de regarder Naruto dormir.

Le porteur de Kyubi se réveilla trois heures plus tard.

« Bonjours… » lui souffla Sasuke.

« Mmmh…'jour » répondit Naruto, encore dans le brouillard.

Sasuke sourit tendrement et embrassa le jeune renard sur les lèvres. Le petit blond se redressa et regarda ou il se trouvait. Apparemment, il n'était pas dans sa chambre et la présence de Sasuke dans le lit le renforçait dans l'idée qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre du brun. Doucement les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, il se mit à rougir puis trouva refuge contre le torse de Sasuke. C'était le seul endroit qu'il avait jugé parfait pour dissimuler sa gêne au brun.

« Mmmh, Naruto… On devrait peut-être s'habiller… » bailla Sasuke.

« Oui… »

Naruto releva doucement la tête et embrassa rapidement Sasuke avant d'aller se cacher sous les couvertures. Sasuke sourit face à l'attitude de son ami, il souleva la couverture et prit le jeune blond dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime… » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Naruto rougit et ne bougea plus d'un millimètre. Sasuke en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du renard. Leur baiser doux et chaste devint brûlant et passionné, Naruto ayant répondu avec plaisir aux attaques de la langue taquine du brun. Après quelques baisers, la gêne de Naruto était passée. Ils s'habillèrent donc et se rendirent au rendez-vous avec leur professeur. Ce dernier n'était pas encore arrivé. Sakura, elle par contre, était là, apparemment surprise de ne pas être arrivée après son ninja préféré. Les deux garçons ne la saluèrent même pas, bien trop occupé à se regarder et à se sourire. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un petit mur et entamèrent une longue conversation silencieuse, faisant passer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre dans leurs regards. Le professeur arriva deux heures plus tard. Etonnamment, il ne reçut aucune remarque de ses élèves, les deux garçons ne cessaient de se regarder et Sakura essayait d'attirer l'attention du brun sur elle tout en criant sur le blond car il avait prit sa place a coté de Sasuke.

« Hum, hum… » se fit remarquer Kakashi. « bon, aujourd'hui, votre mission consiste à… »

Kakashi expliqua en détail leur mission et les trois ninja partir…

.................................................................................................

Le soir tombait, comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude, Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient isolé dans leur grotte. Après plusieurs baisers passionnés et caresses qui n'avait rien de chaste, ils décidèrent de rentrer et de passer la nuit chez le brun. Ils arrivaient près du village quand ils aperçurent quelqu'un, tapit dans les fourrés, regarder en direction du village. Ils sortirent leur Kunai et bondirent sur leur proie, l'immobilisant sans aucun problème. A leur grande surprise l'espion n'était autre que Gaara et l'avoir immobilisé si facilement les intriguait.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? » demanda le brun froidement.

Le roux détourna le regard en rougissant. Sasuke arqua un sourcil et desserra sa prise sur le garçon. Naruto, lui, avait carrément lâché Gaara et s'était relevé.

« Alors ? » demanda le blond curieux.

« Je voulais juste voir Neji… » rougit l'enfant des sables.

Sasuke se releva et regarda Gaara étrangement.

« Le voir ? Pourquoi ? »

« Juste l'apercevoir, c'est tout… » fit le roux en baissant la tête.

« Toi, t'es amoureux ! » rit Naruto.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers son petit-ami, un air interrogatif peint sur le visage. Aux mots du petit blond, Gaara baissa le regard en devenant rouge carmin. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, dire qu'il n'aimait pas Neji serait mentir, il était complètement fou de lui depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu lors des examens de Chunin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Naru ? » fit le brun, septique.

« Ben, regardes-le et oses me dire que je raconte des conneries ! »

Sasuke tourna son regard vers le roux, constatant alors sa gêne, il demanda :

« C'est vrai ? »

Gaara se contenta de hocher la tête, ayant bien trop honte de l'avouer de vive voix, il s'était rendu compte depuis peu de temps de son attirance pour le sexe masculin et de son amour, qu'il refoulait jusqu'alors, pour le jeune Hyuga.

« Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! » s'exclama le blond.

Gaara rougit encore plus et se retourna pour cacher sa gêne. Sasuke, rassuré des intentions de l'enfant du désert posa sa main sur son épaule amicalement.

« Viens passer la nuit chez moi, j'ai une chambre pour toi… »

Naruto sourit, attendrit par l'attitude de son amour.

« Hein ? Euh, je… oui, d'accord. Mais pourquoi tu me propose ça ? »

« Bah, tu as changé, il me semble. Et puis, je ne vais pas te laisser dormir dans les bois… »

« Mais… je suis gay… Ça ne te gêne pas ? »

« Bon, Naruto, explique-lui. » fit le brun en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

« Ouais !!! Ben non ça ne nous gêne pas, étant donné que Sasuke te moi sortons ensemble. » sourit le blond en prenant la main de Sasuke.

Le roux parut surprit mais leur sourit, c'était un de ces sourires que l'on n'avait jamais encore vu sur le visage de Gaara, un sourire doux, emplit de tendresse.

« Allez, viens, on y va… » fit Sasuke, lui rendant son sourire.

Le brun déposa sa main libre sur l'épaule de Gaara et se remit en marche.

...................................................................................

Quand les trois garçons arrivèrent à Konoha, les rues étaient désertes. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, le ciel couvert, on distinguait avec difficulté l'aura argentée de la lune a travers les épais nuages.

Les adolescents rentrèrent dans la grande demeure Uchiwa et Sasuke montra sa chambre à Gaara puis emmena Naruto dans la sienne. Une fois qu'il furent de nouveau seul, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avidement.

Après une multitude de baisers brûlant et de caresses torrides, ils se laissèrent tombé sur le lit, serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils enlevèrent tous leurs vêtements et s'enfouirent profondément sous les lourdes couvertures.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Gaara amoureux… » réfléchissait Sasuke.

« Bah, oui… Mais il a le droit au bonheur… Il a été détesté injustement à cause du démon scellé en lui… C'est dur à vivre… » fit tristement Naruto.

« Oui, c'est triste… Alors j'espère que ses sentiments seront partagés… »

Sasuke s'endormit assez vite mais le blond resta éveillé. Il avait oublié Kyubi durant quelques jours mais il y repensait à présent, il ne voulait pas cacher ça au brun mais il avait peur d'être rejeté…

Il se leva en prenant garde de ne pas réveillé son petit-ami et sortit de la chambre…

~*°*~

Gaara ne dormait pas, il était trop perdu dans la contemplation du plafond. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, le roux répondit et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Naruto entra silencieusement dans la chambre de son ami et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

« Je peux te parler ? » demanda le blond.

Gaara hocha la tête.

« Je me suis dit que tu étais le seul à pouvoir m'aider… »

Le roux pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation.

« Alors, je me demandais si quand on a un démon en soi, c'est mieux de le dire à la personne qu'on aime ? »

« Mmmh, si Neji m'aime, je crois que je lui dirais quand je serais sûr de son amour… Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Je me demandais si je devais le dire a Sasuke… J'ai peur de comment il va réagir… »

« Attends ! Tu serais pas en train de me dire que tu as en démon en toi ?! »

« Bah, si, tu le savais pas ? »

Naruto alluma la lumière et concentra son chakra pour faire apparaître le sceaux sur son ventre nu.

« Tu vois, il a été scellé dans mon nombril quand j'étais bébé… C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que j'ai passé mon enfance tout seul. Tout le monde me considère comme un monstre… » fit Naruto en baissant les yeux.

« Vrai ? » demanda Gaara qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Oui… C'est Kyubi, le démon renard a neuf queux, tu connais ? »

« Ooooh, je pense que tu devrais le dire a Sasuke… »

« Mais, s'il me rejette ? »

« Alors c'est qu'il n'en valait pas la peine… »

Naruto baissa les yeux, il avait peur mais il savait que Gaara avait raison, il devait tout avouer à Sasuke.

« J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine… » fit Naruto les larmes aux yeux.

Gaara s'en voulait, il avait fait pleurer le petit blond. Il posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort, après tout, il n'avait jamais consolé personne… Naruto le remercia et retourna à pas de loup dans la chambre du brun.

A peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'une voix l'interpella.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Naruto sursauta et se retourna, Sasuke était éveillé et le regardait.

« Je parlais avec Gaara… » avoua honteusement le petit blond.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le brun jaloux.

« Je… lui demandais conseil… »

« Conseil ? » répéta le possesseur du Sharingan.

Naruto ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir sous les couvertures à côté de son petit-ami.

« Sasuke, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… » murmura le blond.

« Hum ? »

« Euh… On t'a déjà parlé de Kyubi ? » hésita Naruto.

« Le démon renard qui a attaqué le village il y a quinze ans ? »

« Oui, celui là ! »

« Bah, oui, il a été tué par le Hokage… Mais je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« En fait-il n'a pas été tué… »

« Ah ? Et alors ? » demanda Sasuke qui ne comprenait plus rien à cette histoire.

« Il a été scellé… »

« ? »

Naruto marqua un temps d'arrêt, il ferma les yeux et avala difficilement sa salive.

« … En moi… » murmura le jeune renard.

« Pardon ?! » s'étouffa le brun.

« Kyubi est en moi… »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il comprenait tout à présent. La force que pouvait avoir le petit blond à certain moment, sa solitude durant toute son enfance…

Naruto, face au mutisme de son petit-ami, se leva et sortit de la chambre. Lentement, en traînant ses pieds, il se rendit dans le jardin derrière la demeure Uchiwa. Là, il s'assit sur un rocher et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Jamais il n'aurait dût avouer ça au brun. Il voulait mourir, celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde le détestait sûrement à présent.

Sasuke n'avait pas vu sortir son petit-ami, quand il se rendit compte de son absence il voulut aller le chercher mais il se ravisa, peut-être avait-il besoin d'être seul.

Ce soir là aucun des deux garçons ne dormit, l'un resta dehors à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, l'autre resta dans sa chambre à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

.................................................................

Le lendemain matin, lors du petit-déjeuner, c'était un silence de mort qui régnait à table. Gaara n'avait pas de mal à deviner la cause de ce silence pesant : Naruto avait tout raconté à Sasuke.

« Ce matin, on a rendez-vous avec nos professeurs, tu pourras voir Neji cette après-midi si tu veux… » intervint le blond, en brisant le silence.

« Oui, merci… »sourit le roux.

« Tu peux rester ici la journée… » fit Sasuke en terminant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Une nouvelle fois, l'enfant des sables remercia Sasuke, celui-ci était tellement gentil et amical avec lui. Il était difficile de dire qu'à une époque ils voulaient chacun la peau de l'autre…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons laissaient Gaara seul dans la cuisine. Ils se rendirent tous deux au lieu de rendez-vous avec leur professeur en regardant le sol avec insistance. Encore une fois, se fut Sakura qui fut la première arrivée au rendez-vous, quand elle vit les deux garçons arriver, elle ne put qu'exprimer sa surprise : Sasuke avait l'air perturbé par quelque chose mais, plus étonnant, Naruto avait l'air infiniment triste. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un muret sans aucun mot, sans aucun regard… Sakura, comme à son habitude, alla se colle au brun et commença à lui parler de tout et de rien, tentant vainement de le séduire. Le jeune Uchiwa n'entendit pas u seul mots de tout son badinage incessant. Le Juunin arriva une heure plus tard. En voyant l'air triste du petit blond, Kakashi s'inquiéta, lui qui était toujours plein de vie…

Le professeur s'approcha doucement de Naruto et s'accroupi pour être a sa hauteur.

« Ça ne va pas, Naruto ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues du jeune garçon. Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de son petit-ami en pleure, il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais déjà Kakashi le souleva et l'emmena plus loin, là où l'on ne pourrait pas les entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Naruto ? » demanda Kakashi, inquiet.

« Je… J'ai dis à Sasuke pour Kyubi… » sanglota le petit blond.

« Hein ?! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! »

« Parce que je l'aime et je voulais qu'il sache… »

« Et ? »

« Et il n'a pas dit un mot… et il ne m'a même pas retenu quand j'ai quitté la chambre… Il m'a laissé passer la nuit dans le jardin… »

« Naruto… »

Le Juunin prit son élève dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

De là où il était, Sasuke assistait à toute la scène. Une pointe de jalousie naquit en lui quand il vit Kakashi serrer SON Naruto dans ses bras. Il se leva et alla rechercher son petit-ami, laissant Sakura en plan alors qu'elle lui contait une de ses 'merveilleuse' histoire. Le jeune Uchiwa arracha le jeune renard des bras de son professeur et le serra dans ses bras, fusillant du regard celui qui avait osé serrer contre lui Naruto. Ce dernier se retourna et regarda Sasuke, surpris.

« Sasuke ? »

« Je suis désolé, Naruto… »

Kakashi jugea bon de s'éclipser et retourna auprès de la jeune fille sans un bruit.

« Je t'aime Naruto, Kyubi ou pas Kyubi, je t'aime… » souffla le brun en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux de blé de son petit-ami.

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul alors ? »

« Je croyais que tu avais besoin de réfléchir et moi, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. »

« Tu vas reste avec moi alors ? »

« Oui… pour toujours mon cœur… »

Naruto lui rendit alors son étreinte. Les larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur ses joues étaient des larmes de joie. Le brun s'écarta un peu du petit blond pour le regarder dans les yeux, par un simple regard, il arriva à faire passer tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Naruto. Doucement il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son renard préféré, quand il les frôla, il cessa tout mouvement, attendant que ce soit Naruto qui fasse le dernier pas… Le jeune Uzumaki ne résista pas et écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de celui qui hantait son cœur.

Sakura, qui observait la scène de loin, s'étouffa quand elle vit les deux garçons s'embrasser.

« Sa…Sasuke ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Et oui ma chère Sakura, toute chance de sortir un jour avec Sasuke s'effondre aujourd'hui. » rit Kakashi qui l'avait rejoint il y avait quelques minutes.

Les deux garçons vinrent les rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres de nouveau… la jeune fille fusilla du regard le petit blond qui ne le remarqua pas mais son compagnon, lui, le remarqua et lui renvoya son regard encore plus glacialement. Sakura frissonna et jugea plus prudent de ne plus s'adresser à eux deux.


	3. Chapter 3

.................................................................................

Leur mission de la journée se passa sans aucun problème. Sakura avait tiré la gueule toute la journée mais ça ne dérangea ni le professeur, ni les deux garçons : tous trois étaient bien trop heureux pour se laisser détruire le moral par la jeune fille. Que Sasuke accepte Naruto dans sa vie et dans son cœur malgré Kyubi avait réchauffé leurs trois cœurs.

...

Midi, les deux garçons rentraient chez eux – ils avaient décidé durant leur mission qu'ils allaient, dorénavant, vivre ensemble. Quand il entrèrent dans le salon, ils trouvèrent Gaara endormis dans le canapé. Ils sourient, attendris et allèrent préparer le repas, laissant le roux se reposer encore un peu.

Gaara se réveilla quelques minutes après que ses hôtes aillent quitter le salon, sortit violemment du sommeil par un bruit de casseroles s'écrasant bruyamment sur le sol. Le jeune garçon se le va en se frottant les yeux et en baillant puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Vous êtes revenu ? » demanda-t-il toujours dans le brouillard.

Naruto, qui était en train de ramasser les casseroles coupables du réveille de Gaara, se leva d'un bond.

« Je suis désolé… Je t'ai réveillé, pardon ! »

« Hein ? » fit le roux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le blond s'excusait.

« Les casseroles… C'est moi qui les ai fait tomber… »

« Oh… c'est pas grave… » bailla Gaara.

Sasuke s'était contenté de saluer leur invité et s'était remis aux fourneaux. Il finit rapidement le repas avec l'aide maladroite de Naruto et celle plus adroite de Gaara. Ils mangèrent tous trois dans la bonne humeur. Le roux ne s'étonna pas du changement de comportements entre le brun et le petit blond par rapport à celui du matin, il savait que Sasuke allait accepter Naruto même avec ce démon scellé en lui.

...

L'après midi, un grand moment pur Gaara. Il enfila ses chaussures et s'apprêta à sortir accompagné de ses deux amis.

« Alors ? Pas trop stressé ? » demanda Naruto en enfilant sa chaussure gauche.

« Si, très… »

« Allez, tu ne dois pas forcément lui avouer ton amour… tu n'as qu'à lui parler. » intervint Sasuke.

Gaara hocha la tête et sortit derrière les deux amoureux. Les deux garçons le guidèrent jusqu'à la petite clairière qu'avait aménagé Neji pour s'entraîner.

Durant tout le trajet, le roux n'avait reçu que des regards remplis de haine à son égard, l'enfant des sables ne se gêna pas pour le leur renvoyer froidement. Quand ils arrivèrent près de la clairière en question, Gaara ralentit le pas, retardant maigrement le moment de ce face à face tant attendu.

Comme prévu, Neji s'entraînait. Sasuke et Naruto entrèrent dans la clairière sans aucune discrétion.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda le jeune Hyuga.

« Bah, ça te dirait pas d'avoir un adversaire puissant pour t'entraîner ? » fit le blond.

« Qui ? Vous ? »

« Non, lui ! » intervint le brun en montrant Gaara loin derrière lui.

Le roux s'avança alors, cachant sa gêne sous une attitude neutre.

« Bonjour. » dit-il simplement.

« Toi ! Que fais-tu ici ?! » demanda froidement Neji.

Ces paroles firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans son cœur mais il ne le montra pas.

« Je ne voulais plus rester chez moi… J'en ai marre d'être prit pour ce que je ne suis pas… »

...............................................................................................

Gaara rentra en fracas dans la grande demeure Uchiwa. Sasuke et Naruto sursautèrent en entendant quelqu'un passer en courant dans le salon où ils étaient confortablement occupés à s'embrasser. Ils virent Gaara filler en direction de sa chambre. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller le trouver.

Le blond frappa doucement à la porte, quand une faible réponse parvint à son oreille, il entra lentement dans la chambre suivit de son petit-ami. Ils vinrent s'asseoir sur le lit où le roux était couché, la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda le blond, inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, Gaara garda le silence.

« Tu ne veux pas nous dire ? » fit Sasuke en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« J'ai tout foiré ! » se mit à sangloter le garçon du désert.

Les deux amants se regardèrent tristement puis reposèrent leurs regards sur leur ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » redemanda le blond.

« Je… Pendant l'entraînement, je n'ai pas attaqué une seule fois Neji et il l'a remarqué… »

« Et ? » demandèrent en cœur les deux autres garçons.

« Il m'a demandé pourquoi… »

« Et ? »

« Je me suis enfui… »

« Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?! » s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

« Je pouvais pas lui dire que je ne voulais pas le frapper parce que je l'aimais… »

« Oui, je comprends… » fit Sasuke. « Demain, tu retournes le voir et tu t'excuseras d'être partit précipitamment… tu trouveras bien une excuse. »

Gaara ne répondit rien et enfonça son visage encore plus profondément dans l'oreiller. Naruto lui ébouriffa les cheveux e, riant légèrement.

« T'inquiètes, ça va aller ! Bon, on va te laisser… »

Sur ces mots, le blond sortit de la pièce en tirant son petit ami par la main.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, Naruto se laissa aller et se lova dans les bras de Sasuke. La détresse de son ami l'avait profondément touché, il espérait de tout son cœur que Neji finirait par répondre aux sentiments du petit roux.

Sasuke savait pertinemment ce qui perturbait son petit-ami, lui-même avait perça la détresse de Gaara. Il embrassa tendrement Naruto, tentant vainement de le calmer, voyant que cela ne marchait pas, il le fit s'asseoir dans le canapé, l'étreignit doucement et se mit à le bercer tendrement…

« Allons, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas… »

Le blond hocha doucement la tête et l'enfouis dans le giron du brun.

...

Une heure plus tard, les deux garçons étaient affairé à préparer le repas, enfin, préparer état un bien grand mots puisqu'ils étaient tous deux en route pour aller acheter des ramen chez Ichiraku.

Une fois rentré, Naruto se dirigea vers la chambre du roux et frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer.

« Gaara on mange, tu viens ? »

Le roux se contenta de hocher la tête et se leva, suivant son ami vers la cuisine.

« Alors ? Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda le blond, soucieux.

« Demain, je retournerai m'entraîner avec lui mais je ne sais pas comment j'expliquerai mon comportement d'aujourd'hui… »

« Tu trouveras. » lui assura Naruto.

Le blond partit s'asseoir au côté de son petit-ami tandis que Gaara s'asseyait face à lui. Sasuke ne posa aucune question à son pensionnaire, se doutant que Naruto s'en était déjà chargé.

Leur repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils rirent tous aux pitreries du petit blond et mangèrent le bol de ramen avec appétit.

La nuit venue, le roux laissa ses deux amis seuls dans le salon pour aller dormir, il voulait se lever tôt le lendemain pour se préparer. Les deux garçons suivirent l'exemple de leur ami et se rendirent dans leur chambre.

Une fois dans le lit, aucun des deux garçons ne parvint à dormir…

« Sasuke… ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'arrive pas à dormir. »

Le brun sourit et vint se serrer au petit blond.

« Moi non plus… Mais on peut s'occuper… »

« Mmmh ? »

Sasuke vint doucement caresser des lèvres de son petit-ami avec sa langue, quémandant silencieusement l'entrée à sa bouche. Naruto lui céda le passage avec un plaisir non dissimulé et se mit à jouer avec délice avec la langue du brun.

A bout de souffle, ils rompirent leur échange. Leurs lèvres étaient gonflées de leur baiser, leurs joues étaient rouges et leur respiration haletante.

« Naruto… je t'aime… » murmura le brun.

« Je t'aime aussi… » répondit le blond sur le même ton. « Sasuke… j'en ai envie… »

Naruto rougit violemment et remonta vivement les couvertures sur son visage pour cacher sa gêne. Sasuke sourit et rabaissa les draps pour planter son regard brûlant dans celui de son petit-ami.

« J'en ai envie aussi, Naruto… »

Naruto se serra de toutes ses forces contre le torse du jeune Uchiwa. Ce dernier laissa ses mains vagabonder timidement sur le corps du blond. Plus ses mains descendaient bas et plus Naruto gémissait. Ces caresses timides devinrent plus audacieuse. Sasuke venait caresser le blond de plus en plus près de l'élastique de son boxer, allant jusqu'à le soulever légèrement. Encouragé par les gémissements de Naruto, Sasuke retira doucement l'unique vêtement du blond.

Pour la première fois, le brun voyait le corps de Naruto, éclairé par la douce lueur de la lune, dans sa totalité. Le jeune Uchiwa était émerveillé par cette vision.

« Naruto, tu es si beau… » souffla le brun.

Naruto rougit et sourit doucement, remerciant silencieusement le brun de ce compliment qui le touchait si profondément. Il avait tant été détesté, rejeté, … un simple compliment lui faisait alors tellement de bien….

Sasuke se dévêtit rapidement et retourna rejoindre son petit-ami sur le lit.

« Naruto, tu es sûr ? »

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête, attirant contre lui le corps de son futur amant. Le brun sourit tendrement et présenta deux doigts à Naruto qui se mit à les lécher avec avidité. Les jugeant assez lubrifiés, le jeune Uchiwa retira ses doigts de la bouche du renard et les positionna face a son intimité.

Très lentement, avec une extrême délicatesse, il fit pénétrer un de ses doigts, faisant cambrer et gémir de douleur le petit blond. Se sentant coupable de lui infliger une telle souffrance, Sasuke prit dans sa main libre la virilité de son petit-ami et commença sur celle-ci un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

La douleur laissa bien vite place à un désir et un plaisir plus que visible. Sasuke fit alors pénétrer un deuxième et dernier doigt dans l'intimité de Naruto. Ce dernier étouffa un petit cri de douleur dans l'oreiller. Le brun, désolé de faire souffrir le petit blond, accentua ses mouvements autour de la verge tendue de celui-ci.

Encore une fois, la douleur passa et le plaisir prit sa place. Le jeune Uchiwa retira alors ses doigts et se positionna devant l'intimité du jeune renard.

Naruto gémit de frustration quand il sentit les doigts de son petit-ami le quitter mais il bien vite il sentit quelque chose de beaucoup plus imposant entrer en lui. Le blond se cambra violemment, hurlant presque sa douleur. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues du jeune Uzumaki.

Sasuke s'enfonçait doucement dans la gangue de chaire de son amant, il était si étroit… ça en était excitant et si frustrant à la fois. Le brun sentit le petit blond se cambrer et l'entendit crier sa douleur. Quand il leva les yeux sur le visage de Naruto, il resta figé. Les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de son petit-ami avec transpercé son cœur. A contre cœur, il décida de se retirer quand une main tremblante le retint.

« Reste, ça va aller… »

« Naruto… »

« J'ai vu bien pire… »

Sasuke sourit tristement et reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur le membre tendu de son amant.

Naruto gardait sur le visage un sourire tendu, tentant, par la sorte, de rassurer le brun. Mais bien vite son sourire disparut et Naruto laissa échapper de petits gémissements de plaisir. Gémissements qui devinrent de plus en plus puissant et de plus en plus prononcé.

Maintenant rassuré, Sasuke se remit à s'enfoncer doucement dans l'intimité de son amant, guettant tout signe de douleur chez le petit blond. Quand il fut au plus profond du fourreau de chaire chaude, le brun cessa tout mouvement, attendant patiemment que le jeune Uzumaki s'habitue à sa présence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto se mit à bouger de lui-même autour du membre tendu et gonflé du brun. Ce dernier entama alors un long mouvement de va-et-vient en lui, sans jamais avoir arrêté ses mouvements sur la verge tendue du blond.

Leurs mouvements se firent de moins en moins régulier, leurs respirations de plus en plus saccadées, leurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs corps fusionnaient pour ne plus faire qu'un… Ils s'aimaient et se le prouvaient.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'amour intense, ils se libérèrent tous deux dans un grand cri. Sasuke s'effondra sur le corps de son amant et se blottit tout contre lui. Après plusieurs baisers et caresses, le brun se retira enfin de l'intimité du jeune renard. Epuisés mais heureux, les deux jeunes garçons s'endormir, blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

..............................................................................................

Six heure, Gaara se leva, il se mit directement a l'ouvrage. Il prépara un petit déjeuner de roi avec ce qu'il trouva dans le réfrigérateur, il alla ensuite s'asseoir dans le fauteuil pour attendre que ses deux amis se lèvent.

Les heures passèrent, il était maintenant neuf heure et toujours personne. Tant pis, il allait déjeuner tout seul, il devait aller trouver Neji, lui !

Neuf heure trente, le roux sortit après avoir laisser un mot sur la table pour avertir ses amis qu'il était sortit, et se rendit à la petite clairière où il s'était entraîné avec Neji la veille.

Comme il l'espérait, le jeune Hyuga était déjà là. Il était occupé à donner toute sorte de coup sur un pauvre tronc d'arbre.

« Bonjour. » intervint Gaara.

Neji se tourna doucement et fit face au jeune garçon.

« Bonjour. » sourit-il. « J'espérais que tu viendrais… »

Le roux ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette phrase. Alors Neji voulait le revoir ? Lui ?

« Euuuh, je… je sui désolé pour hier… » bafouilla Gaara.

« Hier ? Ha ! C'est pas grave, tu avais certainement quelque chose à faire. » sourit le brun.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux, Neji ne se posait aucune question quant à sa fuite de la veille ? Il n'aurait donc à fournir aucune excuse ?

« Alors on commence ? » demanda Neji en se mettant en garde.

L'entraînement commença, encore une fois, Gaara se contenta de parer les coups. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat, le brun parvint enfin à plaquer le roux sur le sol. Le plus jeune était complètement étendu sur l'herbe fraîche, Neji, lui, était placé à quatre-pattes au-dessus de lui. Gaara ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand il se rendit compte de sa situation.

Aux vues de la réaction du petit roux, un sourire sournois et séducteur apparu sur le visage de l'aîné, il se pencha doucement sur le visage rouge de son ami et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'ai gagné… »

Le roux vira au cramoisis et ferma anxieusement les yeux, il ne voulait pas regarder Neji comme si de la sorte ce dernier était lui aussi incapable de le voir. Neji sourit, content de l'effet qu'il produisait chez Gaara. Puis quelque chose d'étrange se passa, il sentit son visage chauffer étrangement, signe du rougissement qui gagnait ses joues. Ce n'était pas normal, le brun se releva précipitamment et tourna le dos au roux.

Sentant un poids quitter son corps, le ninja de Suna no Kuni ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Neji était dos a lui. Il ne posa aucune question et se releva en silence. Le jeune Hyuga bredouilla qu'il se reverrait le lendemain a la même heure et s'en alla s'en attendre, laissant Gaara seul et complètement perdu.

Le jeune garçon s'appuya contre u arbre et se laissa doucement glisser contre le tronc. Il ne comprenait plus grand chose : Neji avait été si près de lui… les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues pâles. Ses sentiments le dépassaient, son amour pour le brun n'était plus contenu et plus que son amour, c'était le désespoir qui se lisait sur son visage. Il l'aimait mais il avait peur… peur que Neji ait deviné ses sentiments, peur qu'il le déteste, peur qu'il ne veuille plus jamais le voir. Gaara laissa toutes ses barrières tomber et sanglota durant des heures contre son arbre. Il pleura longtemps, il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré, il pleura jusqu'à ce que son crane le fasse atrocement souffrir…

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, Gaara se leva enfin et se mit lentement en route pour la demeure du jeune Uchiwa. Il ne remarqua même pas le regard effrayé que lui lança la jeune fille a coté de laquelle il venait de passer. Il ne la remarqua pas, comme il ne remarquait rien de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il ne remarqua même pas qu'elle le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé…

..........................................

Comme un automate, le roux parcouru la grande demeure pour aller s'écrouler dans son lit.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient cherché le jeune garçon toute l'après midi, s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir revenir. Vers onze heure au soir, ils entendirent la forte s'ouvrir et se fermer et virent Gaara, comme un zombie, se diriger vers sa chambre. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de l'interroger le lendemain.

...

Neji était couché sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller. Il était rentré chez lui si précipitamment que sa mère avait cru à un courant d'air.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de partir ainsi, de fuir ? Cette question, il se la posait sans cesse et à chaque fois il trouvait la même réponse quand il revoyait le visage rougissant et perdu de Gaara. A cet instant il l'avait trouvé si… mignon. A cette pensée, Neji rougit et enfonça encore un peu plus son visage dans son doux oreiller en duvet d'oie. Ses pensées tournaient en boucle sur un seul et même mots : Gaara. Gaara, toujours Gaara, il ne pensait plus qu'à lui, il n'imaginait même plus de passer un jour sans s'entraîner avec lui et pourtant cela ne faisait que deux jours…

...

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Naruto et Sasuke furent réveillé en sursaut. Deux ninja masqués pénétrèrent dans leur chambre en fracas. Les deux amants remontèrent les draps sur leur corps nu, surpris par cette intrusion.

« Où est-il ? » demanda un des ninja.

Ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, les deux garçons restèrent muet et abasourdi sur le lit. Les hommes quittèrent la pièce et se précipitèrent dans le couloir pour apparemment fouiller les autres pièces.

Inquiet du remue-ménage qu'il se passait à cette heure de la nuit dans leur maison, les deux aspirants s'habillèrent en vitesse pour se jeter dans le couloir juste a temps pour voir les deux hommes emmener de force Gaara avec eux, Gaara, visiblement aussi abasourdit que ses amis mais n'opposant aucune résistance à ses kidnappeurs, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire, comme s'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Naruto cria après son ami mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, il ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui.

Seul, ils étaient de nouveau seul chez eux. Naruto éclata en sanglot et se laissa tomber au sol, il avait un ami dont il savait qu'il encourageait sa relation avec Sasuke, un vrai ami qui ne le jugeait pas et qui pouvait le comprendre et il fallait qu'on lui arrache ! Le brun s'accroupi à ses coté et le serra dans ses bras.

La tristesse du blond se transforma soudain en colère noire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été raconter ?! Gaara était rentré bouleversé, c'était de Sa faute ! Neji ! Qu'avait-il fait ?! Naruto s'échappa des bras de son amant et couru jusqu'à la demeure des Hyuga. Il entra sans frapper et se rua dans la chambre du bun. Il sauta sur son lit et l'attrapa par le col.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, ordure !? »

Neji ne savait pas comment réagir, Naruto pouvait être très impressionnant.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

« Gaara, pourquoi l'as t'on embarqué ?! »

« Gaara ? »

Neji se redressa d'un geste.

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?! »

« Hein ? » fit Naruto, surpris qu'il ne soit au courant de rien.

« Répond-moi ! » hurla-t-il.

« Des hommes de l'Hokage l'ont embarqué… »

« Quoi ?!! »

Neji se releva d'un coup et enfila des vêtements propres. C'est à cet instant que Sasuke entra e fracas dans la pièce.

« Naruto ! »

« Oui ? » répondit le blond en se retournant.

Le jeune Uchiwa stoppa tout mouvement en voyant son amant assit sur le lit de leur aîné et ce dernier à moitié nu eu centre de la pièce. Le brun sauta sur le petit blond et le serra dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur et ses yeux envoyèrent des éclaires au jeune Hyuga.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ?! » dit-il d'un air menaçant.

« M'habiller et aller chercher Gaara ! » répondit-il en enfilant un t-shirt.

« Je croyais que c'était de sa faute si Gaara avait été embarqué… » expliqua le blond.

« J'ai cru ça aussi… » marmonna le brun, conscient de son erreur.

« Mais apparemment c'est pas sa faute. »

« Hé ! Mais pourquoi vous croyez que c'était de ma faute ? »intervint Neji, assez irrité.

« Parce que Gaara est rentré à vingt-trois heures du soir avec un regard si… triste… » explique le blond.

« Vingt-trois heures ? Mais je l'ai quitté dans la matinée ! »

Les deux amants se regardèrent, surprit et inquiet. Qu'avait bien pu faire Gaara durant tout ce temps ? Quand ils reposèrent leur regard sur Neji il était sur le point de sortir de la pièce, les deux garçons de levèrent et se précipitèrent à sa suite.

Ils parcoururent la ville le plus rapidement possible et se rendirent jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. Ils entrèrent sans même frapper et lancèrent un regard emplit de colère a Tsunade.

« Tient, Naruto et euh… ses amis… quel bon vent vous amène ? »

« Relâchez Gaara ! » ordonna Neji.

« Gaara ? » demanda la femme.

« Le garçon que vous avez fait capturer ! » précisa Naruto.

« Oh, lui… mais je ne peux pas. » fit calmement l'Hokage.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda froidement Sasuke.

« Parce qu'il est une menace pour Konoha ! » dit une voix derrière eux.

Les trois garçons se retournèrent vivement près à parer quelconque ennemi. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand il découvrirent que cette voix n'était autre que Sakura.

« Hein ? » firent les trois jeunes garçons.

« Je l'ai vu se diriger chez Sasuke, connaissant la haine qu'il lui porte et sa puissance démoniaque, j'ai jugé bon de le faire enfermer, c'est pour ça que j'ai prévenu l'Hokage. »

Sasuke, Naruto et Neji furent dégoûté par les propos de la jeune fille, elle parlait de haine mais c'était elle qui était remplie de haine à l'égard du petit roux, et puis cette puissance démoniaque, Gaara n'y était pour rien, il n'avait jamais souhaité être comme ça.

« Gaara n'est une menace pour personne, c'est quelqu'un de bien ! » se fâcha Naruto.

L'Hokage, qui écoutait la conversation sans mots dire, fit le geste à un de ses hommes d'aller chercher le prisonnier.

« Pas une menace ? » s'étrangla la jeune file. « Es-tu stupide, Naruto ? As-tu oublié ce qu'il c'est passé ?! »

« Il a changé ! » s'écria Sasuke.

Devant l'intervention du jeune Uchiwa, Sakura se tut et baissa la tête.

« Bon, vous trois, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ce n'est pas une menace ? » demanda Tsunade.

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent dans les yeux puis posèrent leurs regards, plus que sérieux, sur la femme.

« Gaara est quelqu'un de bien… » commença Naruto.

« … Bien que le passé donne une mauvaise impression de lui… » continua le brun.

« …Il a changé… » compléta Naruto.

Les deux garçons complétaient les phrase de l'autre, tous deux en parfaite harmonie.

« C'est notre ami ! » dirent en cœur les deux amants en se prenant la main.

Tsunade sourit et se tourna vers l'aîné des trois garçons.

« Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Neji ne dit rien mais son regard suffit pour la convaincre de toute la confiance qu'il accordait au petit roux.

« Je l'aime… » dit-il simplement.

Tsunade sourit tendrement…

« Tu m'aimes… ? » fit doucement une vois derrière lui.

Neji se retourna doucement pour voir, face à lui Gaara, poings et pieds liés, les larmes aux yeux. Le brun baissa la tête, il venait à peine de se rendre compte de l'amour, qui c'était éveillé en lui en à peine deux journée, qu'il portait à Gaara que ce dernier l'apprenait. Allait-il le détester maintenant ? Sûrement !

« Je suis désolé… » répondit doucement Neji.

La réponse ne convint pas le roux.

« Tu m'aimes ? » répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

« Oui, je t'aime… » fit Neji en baissa les yeux.

Les deux amants sourirent tendrement en attendant la réaction de leur ami. Celui-ci était resté figé sous le coup des sentiments. Puis ayant assimilé la nouvelle, Gaara sourit largement et se jeta dans les bras de son aîné.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! » cria-t-il, fou de joie.

Neji resta les bras ballant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais les 'je t'aime' à répétition du jeune garçon le sortirent de sa léthargie. Il passa ses bras dans le dos du ninja de Suna et le serra contre son cœur. Les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur les joues des deux garçons. Des larmes pleines de joie, de bonheur e d'amour. Naruto et Sasuke, s'approchèrent du nouveau couple et se mirent à rire joyeusement.

« Tu vois, on t'avais dit que tout ce passerais bien ! » fit Naruto.

« Qu'on le détache ! » ordonna l'Hokage.

Et Gaara fut enfin libre de ses mouvements, il passa ses bras autour du corps de Neji et se serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put. Tsunade sourit et murmura aux deux amants de retourner chez eux et d'emporter avec eux leurs deux amis. Le blond et le brun hochèrent la tête et ils attrapèrent leurs amis par le bras et les tirèrent vers la sortie…

« Allez les amoureux, allez vous bécoter à la maison… » s'exclama Naruto.

Les deux garçons bougonnèrent mais se laissèrent faire.

..........................................................................................................

Une fois arrivé chez le jeune Uchiwa, les deux couples se séparèrent, allant chacun dans leurs chambres respectives.

Gaara ferma la porte à double-tours et resta immobile face à la porte. Neji, lui, c'était assis sur le lit et restait silencieux.

« Euuuh… tu m'aimes vraiment ? » demanda une nouvelle fois le roux.

Neji leva la tête, surprit par cette question, il y avait pourtant déjà répondu.

« Je t'aime, oui. » fit-il doucement. « Vient t'assoire près de moi, s'il te plait… »

Gaara se retourna la tête basse et obéit. Il vint s'asseoir sur le matelas a coté du brun, tout en veillant à ne pas le toucher. Il était gêné, jamais encore il n'était tombé amoureux, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire.

« Je t'aime aussi… » murmura le roux gardant toujours son regard fixé sur le sol.

Neji posa doucement et tendrement sa main sur la joue du jeune garçon et le força gentiment à lever la tête. Il plongea alors ses yeux amoureux dans ceux du roux et s'y noya. Doucement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Gaara, toujours plus près jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent, à ce moment, il ferma les yeux, Gaara suivit le mouvement et ferma les paupières. Neji déposa alors ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui était devenu son petit-ami. Dans la noirceur de la nuit ils échangèrent le doux et chaste premier baiser.

Le brun se mit à caresser de sa langue les lèvres du roux quémandant silencieusement le passage a sa bouche, passage qui lui fut ouvert instinctivement.

Gaara sursauta quand il sentit la langue du brun caresser la sienne mais il ne bougea pas et se laissa faire allant même, par la suite, à répondre timidement au baiser.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, les joues rouges. Le roux baissa la tête, gêné.

« Ne soit pas gêné… » souffla Neji en souriant.

Le brun passa ses doigts sous le menton de son petit-ami et releva son visage.

« C'est normal de s'embrasser quand on s'aime. » expliqua le jeune Hyuga.

Gaara hocha doucement la tête, il savait que c'était normal, il le comprenait bien mais ce n'était pas ça qui le gênait.

« Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que c'était mon… premier baiser. » avoua le jeune garçon. « Et j'ai dû être très mauvais… »

Neji sourit tendrement.

« Tu embrasse bien, tu sais… Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'était aussi mon premier baiser… »

Le plus jeune sourit et se jeta dans les bras du brun. Il se serra le plus fort qu'il put contre son torse. Il avait été ému par les paroles de son petit-ami, il venait de lui avouer que tout comme lui, il lui avait abandonné son premier baiser. Son cœur battait à cent a l'heure, il ne battait que pour lui, lui qui avait réussit à percer, à détruire la barrière qui protégeait ses sentiments. Il n'aimait que lui et n'aimerait jamais que lui, l'idée d'aimer un autre un jour ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit. Il voulait lui appartenir, lui appartenir à lui et à personne d'autre.

« Neji… fait-moi tien… » murmura Gaara toujours serré contre lui.

« Pardon ! ? » s'étouffa le brun.

« Je veux t'appartenir, s'il te plait… »

Le brun, d'habitude si maître de lui, avait viré au rouge carmin.

« Euh ? Je… tu es sûr ? »

Le roux hocha la tête. Doucement, Neji reprit possession de ses lèvres, partageant avec lui un baiser torride et passionné, bien que chargé d'amour et de tendresse. Ses mains s'égarèrent sous le t-shirt du plus jeune qui gémit quand ses doigts effleurèrent les deux petits boutons de chaire qui ornaient sa poitrine. Puis, prit d'un élan téméraire, Neji retira le haut de son petit ami, le mettant à demi-nu. Gaara frissonna et rougit, il ne s'était jamais montré à personne dans cette tenue… Le brun sourit et embrassa la jugulaire de son aimé tel un vampire avide de sang frais. Ses mains descendirent encore et déboutonnèrent le pantalon du roux. Neji le coucha sur le lit avant de le lui enlever ainsi que son boxer noir. Le ninja de Suna ferma les yeux, terriblement gêné. Neji était sans voix devant ce qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux… Gaara était tellement… beau…

« Gaara… tu es magnifique… »

A ces mots, le roux se détendit et ouvrit les yeux, Neji lui souriait tendrement. Les mains de son aîné se posèrent doucement sur sa peau. Elle était si douce, aucune cicatrice ne la marquait, ne l'altérait, sa peau hâlée était d'une parfaite uniformité. Le brun se releva et enleva lui-même ses propres vêtements, se mettant complètement nu devant les yeux de Gaara. Aux yeux du jeune garçon, les cicatrices qui barraient sa peau pâle ne rendaient que plus beau. L'aîné vint le rejoindre sur le lit et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? » demanda Neji en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Oui, j'en ai envie… J'ai envie de toi… »

Le brun sourit et présenta ses doigts au jeune garçon qui directement en bouche, les suçant avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. Quand il les jugea assez lubrifié, Neji retira ses doigts de la bouche du roux et les positionna devant son intimité.

Quand il fit pénétrer le premier doigt, Gaara se crispa, il avait un peu peur mais c'était surtout la douleur qui l'avait surpris. Voyant la grimasse de son petit-ami, l'aîné prit son membre en main et lui infligea un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, essayant de tout son être de lui faire oublier sa douleur…

Quand le roux se détendit, il en profita pour insérer un deuxième doigt, le faisant de nouveau se cambrer de douleur. Et encore une fois, la douleur fini par s'estomper… C'est alors que Neji en profita pour pénétrer un troisième et dernier doigt…

Il s'en voulait, il savait pertinemment qu'il faisait mal à son petit-ami mais il continuait, tout en essayant tout de même de lui faire oublier sa souffrance en s'occupant de sa virilité gonflée, mais il devait le faire, il devait le préparer à recevoir quelque chose de bien plus imposant en lui, s'il ne le faisait pas Gaara allait être déchiré par la douleur.

Une fois que le jeune garçon ne gémit plus de douleur et qu'il se mit à bouger de lui-même autour de ses doigts, Neji retira ceux-xi de l'intimité de son aimé, sans pour autant lâcher son membre tendu.

« Tu es sûr ? » redemanda encore une fois le brun.

Le roux hocha timidement la tête. Neji sourit doucement et se positionna devant l'intimité du jeune garçon. Il commença alors à s'enfoncer lentement dans la gangue de chaire chaude de son amant le faisant se cambrer tout en criant sa douleur. Neji arrêta tout mouvement. Gaara était si étroit…

« C'est pas grave… » gémit le roux. « Vas-y… Ne t'inquiète pas si j'ai mal. »

Obéissant, Neji s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde en un seul coup de rein dans l'intimité de son jeune amant. Ce dernier hurla de douleur alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues…

« Pardon… Pardon.. » s'excusa le brun, se sentant terriblement coupable.

« C'est pas grave… » murmura Gaara en caressant la joue de son amant. « Je t'aime… »

Neji attendit que le roux oublie sa douleur en accélérant ses mouvements autour de sa verge gonflée. Puis, quand les gémissements de douleur du plus jeune se transformèrent en gémissements de plaisir, le brun se mit à bouger lentement en lui se calquant sur les mouvements de sa main.

Plus le temps passait, plus Neji accélérait le mouvement et plus Gaara gémissait fort. Les soupires et les gémissements du roux excitaient au plus haut point le jeune homme…

Leurs respirations se firent haletantes, leurs peaux se couvrirent d'une fine couche de suer, leurs joues se teintèrent de rouges, leurs températures augmentaient, … Leurs corps fusionnaient…

Dans un unique cri de jouissance, les deux ninja se libérèrent, l'un dans l'intimité de son amant et l'autre dans la main qui enserrait sa virilité. Les deux garçons s'effondrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés…

« Je t'aime… » murmura le plus jeune…

« Moi aussi, mon cœur… je t'aime… »

Après ces mots tendre, s'endormirent, heureux.

Dans la chambre d'à coté, deux autres amants sourient, heureux de constater que tout finissait bien.

La demeure Uchiwa allait devenir le lieu de résidence de quatre garçons… de deux couples…

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tous le monde !!!

Et non ce n'est pas un chapitre ...C'était bien la fin !!!

Sasuke : youpiiii tu nous libère enfin!!

Naruto: non c'est pas juste Sasu_chan on sera plus ensemble

Moi : vous inquieter pas je suis sur ma prochaine fiction vous serez ensemble je fait rarement autre chose que du Sasu/naru!!!

Naru/Sasu : youpiii

Bon voilà c'était vraiment la fin et c'était pour vous dire que c'est une des premiere fiction que j'ai écrit sur mon cahier en cours de français ( eh oui je suis en 3°,mais je travaille déjà presque plus sur mes cours de français dsl pour les fautes que cela occasionnera par la suite...)

Donc c'était que c'était l'une de mes première fiction écrite ; j'en ai trois autre j'ai plus qu'a les recopier sur le net,donc s'il vous plait soyer indulgent!!!

Bye

see you to the next time !


End file.
